


Aqua Regia

by Beloved_bird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beloved_bird/pseuds/Beloved_bird
Summary: WARNING: THIS MAY NEVER BE COMPLETESomething is different after the Tri-wizard tournament. What happens when Ron reveals his truth, and Harry reveals his?AU after fourth year, where the golden trio realizes that they have been fooling each other through the years.





	Aqua Regia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embracing the Real Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075496) by La Belle [archived by [HPFandom_archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist)]. 



> I recently decided to move my plot bunnies into their own works for the sole selfish reason of hopefully getting more feedback and being motivated to write, though this may never be finished so please be warned.

Harry ran out of Moody-no Barty’s office like his ass was on fire. He wasn’t three short strides down the corridor when he was grabbed by the arm and pulled into an alcove.

“Harry...mate...are you alright?” Ron asked.

“Other than being manipulated by a death eater all year? Yeah fine.” Harry said distractedly.

“God. The adults are bloody awful at this aren’t they?” Ron asked and Harry looked at his friend in a new light. “Look mate.” Ron began. “I’m sorry about not believing you this year…it’s just well…Charlie came and all of a sudden things came back.”

Ron didn’t seem to want to elaborate further until Harry poked him in the chest. “Oh sorry. Yeah well….When Charlie graduated he told mum and dad he was gay. They hated him for it. He ran off to Romania. I just…how can someone hate their own son for the sex they’re attracted to?”

Ron stared off into space for a moment. “Well...you see…I was a problem child Harry. It was that day on the platform that I had to uphold the Weasley image, and then you stood up to Malfoy for me…and well. I just couldn’t…” Ron’s eyes were tearing up.

“It’s okay mate…”

“No I have to get this out…” Ron took a deep breath. “I’m not really like this” Ron gestured to his entire being. “I…well I think I should’ve been in Slytherin, but then you came along and you were in Gryffindor and that’s what was expected of me so…off I went. I just don’t think I can do it any longer.”

“I understand.” Harry said. “What about Hermione?”

“I love the girl, I really do. More than my own sister. But not…in that way. I do like birds though.”

“Good, leaves the blokes for me then.” Harry said conspiratorially. “Let’s find Hermione. I think I have a spell that can help.

The two made their way up towards Gryffindor tower, but stopped in an alcove where Hermione was reading. “Hello” She said without looking up.

“Ego vero revelare tuum” Harry cast at the girl and smiled when her brown hair was littered with purple stripes, she was rocking a cat eye, and though her robes covered most of her body he could see the pastel green wedges adorning her feet and the fishnet stockings.

He then cast the same at Ron. Ron’s previous red bowl cut was suddenly shaved on the sides and looked similar to a pompadour with bright green streaks. His trainers turned into a black pair of combat boots.

Hermione was smiling hugely at this point and cast the spell at Harry. Harry’s hair which once was a mop, became a straighter more edgy cut. He was wearing doc martins on his feet, which added some height to him, which wasn’t hard seeing as he was 5’6. He had on skin tight leather jeans, a black band t-shit and leather cuffs on his wrists. He lifted up his arms and Ron and Hermione thought they saw something on his stomach before they heard footsteps coming towards them.

Hermione cast a quick finite before Severus Snape caught up to them.

“I do hope you all have enough brains to realize that the train will be leaving soon.”

The three scurried up to Gryffindor tower before finding a spot on the train and having Hermione cast a silencing spell and Harry cast what he dubbed the “broken lock” charm on the door.

“When?” Hermione asked

“Since I was little” Ron replied.

“Second year, Chamber of Secrets” harry replied. “You?”

“Third year, Buckbeak rescue.”

“Your parents?” Harry asked Hermione.

“They’re so normal. There’s nothing wrong with that but honestly they want me to be a dentist. Like I’d want to be in the muggle world after this.” She heaved a sigh.

“Like I said to you mate.” Ron said nodding to Harry. “I don’t want to be part of a family where they ostracize you for likening the same sex.

“Oh!” Hermione exclaimed. “That’s right I’m into birds” She said quickly.

“When did you find that out?” Harry asked.

“After the Yule ball. Viktor kissed me and it was terrible. I ran into this beautiful girl, pretty well known in the castle. She had some insight.” Hermione answered.

“Blokes.” Harry stated. “Second year dueling club.”

Hermione’s grin grew larger at that. “So what do we do now?”

“Well. No one is going to acknowledge their savior is actually speaking the truth about Voldemort, so I say, we go to gringotts and see if I have any family homes to speak of. Then we can legally emancipate ourselves and live there.”

“I’m tired of being part of the Golden trio.” Ron heaved a sigh. “I’d much rather be a tarnished bronze or maybe a stone of some sort.”

Hermione and Harry broke into giggles.

oOo

Somehow the three managed to get away from Molly Weasley feigning that Ron wanted to see Hermione off and that he’d floor back to the burrow. Hermione’s parents picked her up from the train station at home. So no one was waiting for her there. And the Dursleys never came to pick Harry up so they were able to get away relatively quickly.

The gringotts goblins were more than happy to serve when Ron had shown them the respect that they had been lacking since the first Wizarding world. Harry apologized for being incorrect for four years stating that he hadn’t known the customs, but that he should’ve known better. Hermione followed Ron’s lead and for once, learned something from him.

Harry was told that legal emancipation would be easy for Hermione and himself as wizards were keen to get wizarding children away from muggels. But Ron would be more difficult. When Harry asked about a blood ritual that would make them family the goblins were overjoyed and led them down to one of his vaults, stating it would be safer.

After the blood ritual, which rendered Harry, Ron, and Hermione siblings it was easy enough to file the paperwork and find a house in the country that could be put under fidelus. With Ron as the secret keeper the three made their way to the home to find their place over the summer.

oOo

As Harry had predicted, no one believed the second rise of Voldemort. Luckily the three were sequestered away in what they dubbed Moonstone Manor. Ordering clothes by catalogue and deciding on a plan was relatively easy. Harry was, as it turned out, heir to six fortunes. The first the Potter fortune, Black, Prewett, Ollivander, Yaxley, and Slughorn.

He was able to quickly change the paperwork and soon Ron found himself the heir of Prewett and Slughorn and Hermione found herself heir of Ollivander and Yaxley. In explaining his choices, one heir was alive for the Ollivander and Slughorn lines, Yaxley was open and Prewett was as well since Ron’s mum had taken the Weasley name. That left them all with a bunch of working capital which they happily let the Gringotts elves take care of.

It was quickly found out that all three of them wanted tattoos or piercings of some kind, and they were able to get an appointment the next week at a shop with three artist, they basically rented for the entire day.

Hermione was getting bat wings across her shoulder blades, a belly button piecing, and her Virgo star sign on her outer wrist.

Ron wanted a chest tattoo that showed a clock as his heart and gears going through his ribs.

Harry wanted a silver dragon on his right shoulder, spelled to move. And a snake, a boa constrictor, which Harry planned on rescuing before their return to Hogwarts.

After a day at the shop, a ton of healing spells, a spell to make all of their tattoos move and an unexpected brow piercing on Harry’s part plus Hermione managing to trick Harry and Ron to get the Leo sign for Harry and Pisces for Ron in the same spot as her own Virgo tattoo they finally went to sleep in the run down Manor, for which they had plans.

oOo

Harry woke up that night with a nightmare, that Voldemort had something called Horcruxes that would not allow his defeat. Ron and Hermione had run into his room, hearing his screams. And they devised a rather foolhardy plan. Hermione’s tattoos made them realize they were only missing one element. Harry was fire, Ron water, Hermione Earth they just needed air.

Hermione deduced anyone who was a Gemini, Libra or Aquarius would likely do. But when Hermione found a book on power levels in moonstone Manor she realized these things were more difficult than they seemed.

“You see…Each wizard or witch has a certain innate power level. That allows them to do magic. Some people believe the more magic the better, but each power level corresponds with a different magical talent. For example, Neville, not innately powerful but quite skilled with herbology, his power doesn’t set off the plants. Ron, normal power, skilled in Care of Magical Creatures. Harry high power skilled in defense against the dark arts. And myself, low power, skilled in transfiguration.”

“Power is not knowledge and knowledge is not power” Hermione stated and immediately wrote it down in a book for insightful thoughts that she kept.

“So we need someone medium power, with an air sign to match our skills. Preferably potions.”

Harry groaned.

“What?” Ron asked.

“Malfoy.” Harry stated.

“Hmm…” Hermione mused.

“June 5th, Gemini, Skilled in potions. Power Level unknown.” Harry said mortified that he knew even that much.

“Well! Malfoy it is.” Hermione said with a grin larger than warranted.

“Better invite Luna as well.” Harry’s eyes held a malicious glint.

“Only if we can get Parkinson over here” Ron said with a smile, cutting the tension.

“Hmm. You’d complement one another.” Hermione said. “At least now you will…” She raked her eyes up the form that took on that of the revealing spell.

“I say…Hermione you have Parkinson. I’ll get Lovegood and Ron can get Malfoy.” Harry announced. “First one back gets…Hermione I’ll buy you that hair taming brush and Ron, you’ll get a broom. For me…hmmm”

Ron smiled hugely. “We’ll get you muggle electricity!”

“Yes. Merlin what a great idea!” Hermione clapped his back. “Good luck” she flooed to diagon.

“Bugger.” Ron took off after her.

Harry smiled. “Rook house” he called into the flames. Luckily he had thought ahead and had gotten Ron to write down the address to Moonstone before this bet had started.

“Harrry?” Luna called through the flames.

“Hey Luna. Fancy staying for the summer at Moonstone manor?”

“Of course. Fathers not well. He’s taken to working nights. It’s quite lonely here.”

“Here grab this, then floo to that address.”

“Thanks Harrys, I’ll bring my things.” Luna said and not two minutes later she was in his living room.

“You just won me a bet.” Harry said. “Fancy some tea? Then I’ll show you your room.”

“Thank you.”

oOo

Meanwhile Hermione had flooed to diagon alley and cast a ‘point me’ for pansy Parkinson. She found the girl in the leaky with Malfoy and wondered if she got two what that would get her. Oh it didn’t matter she probably had moments before Ron would catch up.

“Parkinson.”

“Granger?” the girl asked.

“Fancy spending a summer with myself and a wealthy eligible heir to two family fortunes?”

“My own room?”

“If you’d like.”

“You had me at two family fortunes.” Parkinson said before quickly flooing them both to the Parkinson home and then back to the leaky to say goodbye to Draco, who was in a discussion with Ron.

“Bugger!” Hermione said.

“What’s wrong?” Parkinson asked.

“Ron’s the bloody secret keeper, of course he’s going to win.”

“What’s the place called?” Parkinson asked.

“Moonstone Manor.”

Parkinson walked away and not two minutes later she came back with the address and pulled Hermione through the floo.

oOo

Ron had gone to diagon alley. He didn’t think the manor would let him in. He saw Hermione rushing off ahead of him but knew that she didn’t have the address so he took a more leisurely pace. He found Malfoy sitting alone at the Leaky.

“Malfoy.”

“Weasley?”

“Yeah, the golden trio’s reputation is tarnished.” Ron said. “Though, we’re still friends.”

“Of course you are.”

“How would you like a chance to get in Harry’s pants?” Ron asked.

Malfoy sputtered on his drink but before Ron could say much more Parkinson ran a perfectly manicured nail up his chest before looking in his eyes and asking the location of Moonstone Manor. The address was out before he could think.

“Bugger!” he shouted. “Well I’m not going to win, might as well leave you here Malfoy.”

“Wait!” Malfoy called after him. “No chaperones, for the whole summer?” Ron nodded “Better than the god damn dark lord.” Malfoy said before flooing away and back within a minute. “Had my stuff packed. Just in case.”

oOo

“Oh you’ve made it.” Luna said when they stepped through the floo. “Of course Harry won, I was here within minutes of your bet.” Luna said with a smile from her perch on a rug by the fire. Harry was smirking.

“Bugger!” Ron shouted. “How’d you get the address mate?”’

“Remember when I asked you to write down the address when we first moved here lest I forget.” Understanding dawned on Ron’s face and the previously known golden trio plus Luna burst into laughter.

“So…” Pansy stated. “Granger, where is this heir of two family fortunes.”

“Well you can have Mione or Ron, though I’d think you’d prefer Ron. You’re not my type” Harry said quickly.

“Wait what?” Malfoy asked.

Harry Pointed to Hermione “Ollivander and Yaxley” He pointed to Ron “Prewett and Slughorn” then his thumb to himself “Potter and Black.”

The Slytherins went wide eyed while Luna looked up at Hermione “Have you figured out my riddle?”

Hermione smiled largely. “Let’s get you all to your rooms.”

Now, Moonstone Manor was quite large. Though the manor was gothic in style it still had three wings. The east wing, which Hermione had taken on, was where Luna would be staying along with Pansy. The west wing was Ron’s was where Draco would stay. The north wing was reserved for the master, since it was a Potter Property Harry stayed there.

The east wing had taken on earth tones, seeing as Hermione was decorating however the two girls were allowed to do up their rooms.

The west wing was overtaken with blues, blacks, greys and the occasional green or purple. Apparently Ron’s rebellion at the Weasley household was to route for the Chuddley cannons.

The north wing took on white, yellow and grey with the occasional orange or red. Though Harry found Red eerily similar to Voldemort’s eyes, and therefore tried to use it the least possible

oOo

Why did you take us all here? Pansy finally asked one day.

Well we really just needed Draco. But we figured if Harry was getting some we better all be getting some.


End file.
